Goddesses Save the Queen
by Arcane-Boomeus
Summary: Sequel to 'Turmoil'. Zelda's coronation went smoothly, and she met a handsome young man to boot! But, of course, things go pretty badly, because it's set to Rev Theory's "Voices". One-Shot.


**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own ****anything except my characters and their respective personalities. That means that I don't own The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, etc.; nor do I own "Voices" by Rev Theory.**

_Another Sheik and Zelda song-based fic. Because Turmoil was fun to write, and I felt like I needed to show how things would play out. This one feels more awkward, though, and was noticeably harder to write. _

**-Goddesses Save the Queen-**

The dining hall of Hyrule Castle was buzzing with conversation and excitement after the coronation of Queen Zelda. The finest chefs in all of Hyrule had come to prepare a meal that had even the rock-eating Gorons drooling. Numerous visiting nobles had presented their new queen with gifts ranging from a stunning pearl necklace to an ornate longsword in a jeweled scabbard. Zelda had been glad that she hadn't received any pairs of high-heeled shoes, as she would have been obliged to try them on-revealing her leather riding boots. But mostly Zelda was pleased with her new company.

Zelda smiled pleasantly at Link. He was a handsome young man of nineteen years, with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes filled with laughter. He had the air of a strong, silent type, and the words he said were worth listening to. In the back of her mind, Sheik hummed with approval. _"Look at his stance, his posture," _Sheik had said, "_he carries himself like a master swordsman. If her were taller, I'd say he carried himself like me."_ Zelda couldn't help but agree. _He's not __**that**__ short. _

He had presented a sword and shield to Zelda as part of her coronation ceremony, and she had managed to catch up with him afterwords. He had reacted with surprise when she asked him to lunch, then happily accepted.

"Milady," Link said "are you wearing high heels, or are you just taller than me?" He asked carefully, as if worried that he might offend her.

Zelda stifled a laugh with her hand. "Please, Link, call me Zelda." Link nodded silently, then looked at her expectantly. Leaning over to whisper in his ear, she said "And I don't wear heels. I can't seem to do it. It's why I always wear such long dresses." They shared a laugh about that, and Zelda was aware for the first time that she liked Link, in a romantic sense.

They talked for hours, well past when most everyone had left, and Link happened to look up and see the sky turning orange as twilight fell. He gasped. "Ilia's gonna kill me..." he muttered.

"Ilia?" Zelda asked, slightly jealous at the mention of a woman being angry at Link.

"She's like a sister to me. And she obsesses over -and spoils- my horse, Epona." Link explained.

Zelda relaxed at the term 'sister'. "And you live in Ordona, don't you?"

Link nodded. "I'll have to ride hard to get back before midnight."

_Ah-ha, _thought Zelda. "And that would wear poor Epona out, earning you a good chewing out, wouldn't it?" She asked innocently. Link nodded again, as if deep in thought. "What if you were to go tomorrow morning, with the freshly crowned Queen of Hyrule in tow?" She smiled at him.

"You'd do that?" He asked, surprised.

Zelda grinned wolfishly. "I have my price, of course."

"And what is that?" Link asked nervously.

"_You're losing him, Zelda. Look at the back of his hands."_ Sheik advised. Zelda didn't argue, though. "May I see the backs of your hands?" She asked, holding out her own gloved hands.

Link shrugged and did as he was asked. "Um..._Why_?"

Zelda gasped as she recognized the three triangles on the back of his left hand. She pulled the elbow-length white glove off of her left hand, displaying her Triforce. As their hands touched, both Triforces flashed a golden yellow. "Because of _that_." She said.

Link blinked twice. "You mean... This isn't a birthmark?"

Sheik sounded both pleased and terrified as she said _"This is either wonderful news, or a horrible discovery." _Zelda didn't understand, and thought, _How so?_

_"Where there are two bearers of the Triforce, the third is never far off. I should have recognized him earlier, Zelda. I thought it was just coincidence..." _

_What's wrong with the third bearer? _Zelda wondered.

_"The last time I encountered the third bearer, he tried to conquer all of Hyrule- and succeeded. That was also the first time I met him."_

_ What? I don't understand. Who is this third bearer? Who are we?_

"_There are some things that are left out of history lessons, Zelda. And for good reason. If everyone knew that the appearance of a Princess Zelda and a hero named Link meant that an evil man would conquer Hyrule or die trying, then-"_

_ -people wouldn't name their children Zelda or Link? _Zelda finished the sentence for her.

"_That, and it would cause widespread pandemonium." _Sheik said_. "You must tell Link about me." _

_ But... What if he thinks I'm crazy? _Zelda protested.

"_He won't. Trust me. Something's not right here. I do not think that we truly defeated the shadowy figures that made such easy work of your guards, especially the tall one."_

_ How do I bring that up? It's not exactly casual conversation! _

"_It's easy." _Sheik replied.

_How?_ Repeated Zelda.

"_Would you allow me to speak for you?" _Sheik asked politely.

_ Fine._

"That's no birthmark. You bear the Triforce of Courage. Zelda bears the Triforce of Wisdom." Sheik explained, not even bothering to pretend that she was Zelda.

"... You say that like you're not Zelda... And that's only two..." Link replied, looking frightened.

"Zelda is allowing me to speak in her stead, because she is too infatuated with you to explain." Sheik said bluntly.

"Um... May I speak to Zelda, then?" Link asked.

"If Zelda can put her emotions aside," Sheik said, more to Zelda than to Link.

_I'm sure I can do it without embarrassing myself completely, _Zelda thought bitterly.

"_Perhaps you should sing it to him. I could provide the lyrics." _Sheik suggested.

Zelda cleared her throat. "That was Sheik."

Link frowned. "Who is Sheik, exactly?"

Zelda sighed. "She suggested that I explain in song, and I think I will."

"I hear voices in my head  
They counsel me  
They understand  
They talk to me"

Link's eyebrows raised, and Zelda continued, unperturbed.

"You got your rules and your religion  
All designed to keep you safe  
But when rules start getting broken  
You start questioning your faith  
I have a voice that is my savior  
Hates to love and loves to hate  
I have the voice that has the knowledge  
And the power to rule your fate"

Link shuddered, as did Zelda. Twilight was deepening, the sky more and more consumed by orange. But Sheik kept providing words, and Zelda carried on singing.

"I hear voices crying  
I see heroes dying  
I taste blood that's drying  
I feel tension rising

I hear voices in my head  
They counsel me  
They understand  
They talk to me, they talk to me  
They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you  
They talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, talk to me  
They talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, talk to me!"

_Sheik, this is really creepy, _thought Zelda.

"_Well excuuuuuse me,"_ Sheik replied.

"All the lawyers are defenseless  
All the doctors are diseased  
And the preachers all are sinners  
And police just take the grease!  
All you judges, you are guilty  
All the bosses, I will fire  
All you bankers will have losses  
Politicians, all the liars!"

_I'm a politician! _

"_Monarch, and an exceptional one at that."_

"I see darkness falling  
I hear voices calling  
I feel justice crawling  
I see faith has fallen!"  
I hear voices in my head  
They counsel me  
They understand  
They talk to me, they talk to me  
They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you  
They talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, talk to me  
They talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, talk to me!"

The sky through the window was now entirely orange.

"I hear voices crying  
I see heroes dying  
I taste blood that's drying  
I feel tension rising

I hear voices in my head  
They counsel me  
They understand  
They talk to me, they talk to me  
They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you  
They talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, talk to me  
They talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, talk to me!

I hear voices in my head  
They counsel me  
They understand  
They talk to me! THEY TALK TO ME!"

Zelda inhaled sharply as she finished. "That wasn't creepy at all."

Link managed a smile. "If you were singing something that didn't make me want to curl up into a ball and hide, I'd say that your voice was beautiful."

"At least those weren't my words." Zelda said with a sigh of relief. "Especially since they implied that I hear multiple voices that tell me to hate and rule people's lives."

_ "I'm sorry that my on-the-spot lyrics weren't perfect." _Sheik retorted sarcastically.

Link frowned and pointed to the window, where the orange of twilight was intensifying. "That can't be natural..."

"That's because it isn't." Said a voice that made Zelda's skin crawl. She slowly turned to see the figure from before. "Surprise," it said, laughing in a manner that no sane person would.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked, standing and turning to face the figure.

"I am Zant, rightful ruler of the realm of Twilight. And I have come to reclaim that which is rightfully mine; the land of Hyrule!"

"I've heard tales of the Twilight Realm," Link said, "A land inhabited by the Dark Interlopers, who were punished by the goddesses for their evil deeds."

"Those were no tales, _boy,_" spat Zant, "those were probably the closest thing you've ever been given as a history lesson!"

_Sheik, you killed him!_

"_I know, Zelda. I was there."_

_ Then how is he...?_

"_Why don't we ask him?" _

Zelda's vision was filled with white, and she became Sheik. Zant laughed and looked at Link. "Women. They never learn, do they?"

Sheik shrieked a war cry and hurled needles at Zant's chest, handful after handful, until he looked like a hedgehog. "DIEDIEDIE!" She shouted. Zant laughed again, and raised his arms. Link cried out in pain as he fell to his knees and disappeared, and Sheik's vision flashed white as Zelda returned.

"Now, to your tower, and you won't come out until you think about what you've done!" Zant cried, obviously insane.

"_That could have gone better."_

**Now you understand the title! 'Goddesses Save the Queen' (She needs a lot of saving)**

**No happy ending for you!**

**So, that was pretty difficult to write, and all, so you should like this! Yeah! **

**I have no shame, because I lost it, back in 'Nam.**

**That's all! **

**KTHXBAINAO!**

**~~Arcane-Boomeus~~**


End file.
